Usuario discusión:Davinci.
Invitación Hola, Davinci, necesitamos tu aprobación en Forum:Logotipo de Literatura Wiki.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 15:50 27 jun 2009 (UTC) Buen humor Por lo menos una persona que sabe contestar a un recién llegado, lo curioso es encima el "resumen": "El resumen de esta edición es:"Trasladando en mi página de usuario como corresponde"" Sinceramente, me interesa conocer como funciona una comunidad, con lo bueno y lo malo, siempre podré aprender algo de ambas cosas. Saludos sinceros, y no decaigas aunque lo que tienes enfrente......--kidoma 19:44 30 jun 2009 (UTC) Interwiki David, para qué poner interwikis, soy un metiche que significa forastero en todos los wikis que no me corresponde.- ----'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:16 18 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola Gustavo. Desde ya que hay que hacer algo para que eso no vuelva a ourrcir pero seria bueno que informaras la oficina en cuestion y que hables con Gabriel Aguero del tema para agilizar la presentacion del requerimiento a Secretaria Administrativa para que solucione el tema a la mayor brevedad posible. Saludos Artículos Elsy Santillán Flor y su libro Los miedos juntos David, que sorpresa, los artículos Elsy Santillán Flor y Los miedos juntos, la misma autora me contacto y puse los cuestionados artículos a Literatura Wiki que yo no sabía la violación de copyright que esta en http://www.all-artecuador.com/articulos.php?idArticulo=301, yo mismo lo busqué y no encontré nada, y tú David lo hiciste encontrar ese sitio, bueno comunicaré a la autora que ya tiene su sitio que no puedo copiar a Literatura Wiki y tendré que borrar. ----'Csuarezllosa ( )' 17:08 28 jul 2009 (UTC) David, ver: http://literatura.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Los_miedos_juntos y http://literatura.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Elsy_Santill%C3%A1n_Flor. Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 06:18 29 jul 2009 (UTC) Artículo Los miedos juntos David, la autora del prólogo del libro Los miedos juntos de la escritora Elsy Santillán me dirijo para solicitarme que se retire inmediatamente de Literatura Wiki. Este prólogo que yo puse sin el permiso de la autora Gloria da Cunha. La escritora Elsy Santillán me envió tan rápido por correo que retiré inmediatamente el artículo Los miedos juntos, seguramente que la autora Gloria da Cunha ha increpado a la escritora Elsy Santillán y los cumplí borrar ese artículo Los miedos juntos.- Archivo:Hecho.png.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:31 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Consulta David, te consulto que todas las imágenes tengo que poner el fairuse ya que tengo residencia en 190 Turtle Lake Ct, Apt 6-103 - Naples, FL 34105 en Estados Unidos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 19:54 3 ago 2009 (UTC) Buenas David Hola, David, tanto tiempo por aquí, respecto al aviso de referencias que son 20 artículos de JQB (ahora una sola vez) que necesitamos saber de donde vienen esa información, además las páginas de usuario no se tocan sin permiso del usuario, si en las páginas de discusión hay que guardarlas de cada año para no alargar mucho las discusiones de acuerdo a la Literatura Wiki:Política de Convenciones, he creado el Forum:Política de verificabilidad para discutir el asunto.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 19:44 7 sep 2009 (UTC) *David, el usuario del artículo Pilar Quintana puso solo dos ----> tres y Conspiración iguana (Norma, 2009) es lógico y poca cosa, que vienen de Wikipedia, de acuerdo a la Literatura Wiki:Política de Fuentes GFDL. --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 22:41 8 sep 2009 (UTC) Denuncia Hola, David, denunciamos que la portal Enciclopedia fácil está copiada de aquí sin la respectiva plantilla Wiki Arte, estoy poniendo Copiada de Wiki Arte, Walt Disney - Wiki Arte y Walt Disney - Enclopedia fácil para su conocimiento y demás fines, en la Literatura Wiki también, que hacemos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:25 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, Davinci, gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegro que estas de vuelta, quisiera invitarte que vuelvas en Literatura Wiki, yo te daré el puesto de administrador ya que eres un buen usuario, buen amigo, buen consejero y buen educador luego de tantos problemas que he tenido contigo en el pasado, espero que me des la respuesta aceptada y me pondré contento de trabajar juntos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:11 11 abr 2011 (UTC) My advice for improving your English Hello Davinci. Well, I wouldn't advise most peope to write a novel in English. I think most people would be frightened by the idea of writing a novel in their first language, nevermind writing one in a foreign language. However, I would advise anybody to pursue their hobbies in English anyway they can. For most people that would mean reading about subjects that interest them in English. If you like cats, you should read about cats in English. If you like helicopters, you should read about helicopters in English. If your hobby is writing fiction, then you should certianly continue writing fiction in English. I would advise anybody to get as much exposure to written and spoken English as they can. I don't know where you live, I don't know if where you are films and television programmes are usually dubbed or subtitled. Still, the Internet can certainly help a lot. I wish I'd had Wikipedia and YouTube as a teenager learning Spanish and French, they would have made a big difference. If possible, go to English evening classes. If possible, take classes with a native-speaker teacher. You'll get to speak English to other people on a regular basis. I'll take a look at your story some time this week but I don't consider myself to be a literary critic, just a man who loves books. For the record, I don't know about anyone else, but I didn't call Csuarezllosa the founder of this wiki. I did call him the founder of http://es.asterix.wikia.com . I'm an admin on five different Wikia wikis and I didn't found any of them, so I I know the difference. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) 14:12 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Juegos Hola, Davinci, no puedo bajar juegos de la computadora de mi oficina periodística, el personal de informática del tercer piso está vigilando.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 22:53 8 ago 2011 (UTC) :Nuevos usuarios, ????, solo vienen, editan y se van.- --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 17:39 10 ago 2011 (UTC) :Te espero en chat IRC de Literatura Wiki, en chat de wikia no funciona para mi.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 21:23 14 mar 2012 (UTC) :David, que paso, no te gusto el blog.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 15:56 17 mar 2012 (UTC)